


Love Makes Beauty Out Of All We Touch

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon loves his great grand padawam, Star Wars AU, clone wars au, family moment, feel good fic, grandpadawan, mentioned relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon spends time with his great grandpadwan Ahsoka. [Clone Wars AU] [Mentioned Qui-Gon/Tahl]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Makes Beauty Out Of All We Touch

Ahsoka sits in front of Qui-Gon as he plays with her montrals and lekku. He has been trying to place different things on her from ribbons to beads. Beside him is Tahl’s old beauty box.

She sits there calmly but somewhat impatiently. She knows almost all human hair and beauty products won’t work on her however she was happy to let him try anyway.

Qui-Gon pulls out another ribbon. He pulls the silky light blue fabric over her right lek. It keeps slipping off.

Ahsoka and Qui-Gon have been at this for two hours but despite their failure they continue. It was pleasant all the same.

Qui-Gon pulls the box into his lap, digging though carefully. His hands touch something not unlike a soft feathery sponge. He pulls it out to reveal a deep bluish purple scrunchie with tiny little beads of shimmery silver decoration that dangled freely.

A soft smile brightens his features, he remembers his late love wearing this fondly. In fact she had two, if he was right. He digs though the box and finds it. He turns to Ahsoka and gently lifts up her front lekku and slips them on, the elastic keeping them in place.

“There we are” Qui-Gon says, his voice choked with emotion. “Have a look”. Ahsoka eagerly speeds in to the refresher, grinning from ear to ear.

When Ahsoka exits the refresher she launches herself into his arms “I look so beautiful, Master, Thank You”

Qui-Gon returns her embrace tightly “You were already beautiful, Ahsoka. Keep them”

Ahsoka pulls back and places a small kiss on his forehead.

 

**_THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle was inspired by the quote "Love makes beauty out of all we touch" by Jack Cornfield. The idea of the fiction was mine.
> 
> To get an idea of what I imagined to scrunchie to look like, it was almost like a mix of these to: ( http://bit.ly/29dp6sE ) and ( http://bit.ly/29dko9R )


End file.
